In a conventional extrusion process, an extrusion apparatus is used to extrude ceramic or ceramic-forming material. Typically, abrupt changes in certain operating parameters can expose the material within the extrusion apparatus to one or more pressure spikes. These pressure spikes may interrupt operation of the extrusion apparatus and/or interrupt the quality of the extruded material until the extrusion apparatus once again operates at a steady state.